Kirby Adventures,Winter Episode,part2,Chilly
by caitkitty
Summary: part 2 of my Winter Story,enjoy! .


Many more hours passed by as Katie slept in the dungeon,at about midnight,  
she woke up to slashing noises,she didnt know what it was,so she went to the door and looked through the barred window and saw meta knight and knuckle joe fighting the waddle dee that were gaurding the cell.Her eyes widened with surprise and joy.When all the waddle dee were unconcious,Knuckle Joe told katie to stand back.Katie backed up"Ok"she said.Knuckle Joe smash punched and broke the door down."hurry,before someone finds out were doing this.the 3 left the dungeon area with caution.they left for kirby's house,being nervous if they left Katie at dededes castle and he found her in her room,he would be furious.there was an extra bed for katie at kirby's house."but how did you know i was locked up?" asked katie."we knew you ignored his majesty's orders,so we followed you back to the castle to find out what he would do." said meta knight."hmp,im a nurse,not a slave,he had no right to do that"  
said katie.the next morning,katie went into cappy town,everyone was raking there leaves.3 cappy kids,bow,honey and spikehead were helping chief bokum rake his yard.Katie decides to help them out.in about 30 minutes later,they rake all the leaves in his yard,and katie's back is aching a bit."So Katie,when do we get to jump in the pile?"spikehead laughed,so did bow and honey."NO,YOU CANT JUMP IN THE PILE!" yelled katie.strangely,king dedede wasnt out and about looking for katie.a month went by,and it was snowing in cappy town.everyone was having fun.Katie,  
tiff,tuff and kirby were walking around chatting.then honey runs up to them and tells them that dedede and escargoon are giving out free snowboards again."Ok" says katie."Katie,what are you doing...?isnt dedede gonna be mad?" asks tuff.katie didnt answer,she kept walking to get a snowboard.katie walked up to dedede,and he gave her a snowboard.  
he asked her to snowboard over a certain area.she knew it was a trap,but she wanted to find out what kind.so katie boarded where dedede told her to.she went off a ramp and was knocked off her snowboard.she landed head first in the snow,but got her head out.she looked next to her and found a snowman with a blue hat.she stands up and taps its head,to her surprise,it turned around and looked at her."Chilly!"it said."Oh,its another chilly" she said.tiff,tuff and kirby were running katies way to find out if she was ok."katie,are you ok??" calls tiff."yeah,im just fine"  
says katie.tiff looks past katie."whats that...?"she says.katie turns around to look at the Chilly."oh,him?this is chilly!"said katie."ohhh"  
says tiff in slight concern. honey and spikehead find them and ask them to join in a snowball fight.tiff,tuff,kirby and katie smiled and ran along.Chilly stood there for a monent and glared at katie,then hopped along to join them too.kirby was trying to make a snowball,then katie kneels next to him and demonstrates how.meanwhile.Chilly looked around the area katie and kirby were standing.above them he saw icicles,and threw snowballs at them.they started falling,they all missed except one,which cut katies hand.tiff and tuff ran up to katie and saw the cut."what happened??" asked tiff."i dont really know,i was just helping kirby make snowballs,then icicles fell..." she said,a bit upset.tiff glared at chilly "im gonna go somewhere thats less dangerous..." said katie.with that she walked off,with Chilly following her without her noticing.katie arrives at a frozen pond.she kneels down and touches the ice,then knocks on it.  
with chilly right behind her,he pushes her on the ice,with a startled yelp,she slides on the ice and reliezes it can be fun.then chilly goes on the ice next to katie,and smashes the ice,making her fall in,then himself.tiff and tuff run to the pond after hearing a crashing noise then screaming.Katie helps chilly get out of the water.as soon as tiff and tuff get there,kirby and katie have chilly covered in snow.a few minutes later,chilly bursts out if the snow,good as new.he looks at katie,who is shivering because of the cold,then he starts feeling sorry for his wrong doings,and takes his scarf and wraps it around katie,who smiles at him.  
she knows this is his way of saying hes sorry,then katie takes her hood away from her face,revealing it,which startles chilly.later that night,  
kirby,katie and chilly go to tokkori's house to sleep.tokkori was all upset."your letting another snowman stay here again??im outta here"  
after that,tokkori flew off with kirby behind him.as they both stormed out the door,katie stuck her head out the window and yelled good night.  
and went to bed,also saying goodnight to chilly.back at the castle,tiff is all upset from tokkori's news and immediately storms to kirby's house.  
back at kirby's house,katie is sound asleep,and chilly is wielding an ice knife,is is ready to finish off Katie... 


End file.
